Dolor
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Bueno, sí los demonios podían llorar, también podían amar ¿No es así?. One-shot, yaoi, DantexNero.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Dolor**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: One-shot, shonen-ai.

∞ **Pareja****s****:**** DantexNero****.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom. No escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo, y perver... es decir ¡Diversión! xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DoLoR **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Dolor:**_Sentimiento, pena. Congoja por haber perdido algo.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**D**esde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, los insultos, las peleas y los ocasionales intentos de homicidio eran algo bastante cotidiano, bueno, al menos por parte de Nero... pero era imposible que Dante se resistiera a molestarlo ¡Era tan fácil y entretenido!, sería una pena desperdiciar el carácter explosivo que poseía el menor y que convenientemente además, también se presentaba en otros aspectos de su vida que eran mucho más interesantes. Molestar a su socio cazador, era un no-secreto del hijo de Sparda.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Dante sabía que cualquier tipo de enojo en Nero se esfumaría en cuestión de horas, puede que durase un par de días, pero no más.

Al menos eso había creído hasta ése momento, cuando dos semanas después, Nero seguía sin hablarle, limitándose únicamente al vocabulario de: "Sí", "No" y "Hmpf", aunque "hmpf" era una expresión y no una palabra.

Y pensar que todo el problema comenzó con un simple anillo, que si había causado tantas cosas, quizás no era tan simple como Dante supuso.

Todo aconteció dos semanas antes en una misión que se encontraban realizando en conjunto, aunque había que admitir que siempre que trabajan juntos, las cosas se volvían tan fáciles hasta el grado de bostezar, así que ese trabajo en especial no fue la diferencia, más tiempo tardaron en llegar al lugar que en deshacerse de las alimañas que aterrorizaban el pueblo que los contrató. Una vez terminado todo, les quedaban dos días de viaje de regreso y no fue sino hasta la mitad del segundo, cuando _ése_ incidente ocurrió.

Resultaba ser que por un golpe de suerte, Dante se percató de una inusual cadena que colgaba del cuello de Nero, lo cual era un objeto que jamás le había visto usar antes, así que naturalmente el mayor no se pudo resistir a la tentación de preguntar acerca de dicha cosa, dándose cuenta cuando intentó tomarla que de ella colgaba un anillo color dorado, no era ostentoso y tenía un diseño que aunque sencillo era llamativo. Obviamente, un segundo y medio después, Nero le dijo que no era su asunto y para cuando Dante quiso tocar dicha ornamento, ya tenía al Devil Bringer casi presionándose contra su cuello. Aunque claro, aquello no fue suficiente para amedrentarlo y no dudó en usar su habilidad para hacerse de aquella cadena, lo que provocó irremediablemente que Nero se pusiera en modo: asesino irracional, para total diversión de Dante gracias a la cacería desesperada que entonces empezó. Pero, entre la persecución infantil -y ridícula-, sumándole también algunos forcejeos, resultó ser que al final, la dichosa cadena junto con el anillo, sencillamente desaparecieron. A pesar de que Dante se había esforzado por buscarlos -igual que el dueño de ellos- no pudieron encontrarlos. Aunque en realidad la única cosa por la cual el menor había reclamado, fue encarecidamente por el anillo.

Ese sencillo hecho desató la discordia entre ambos y causó que Nero se decidiera ignorarlo.

Así que luego de catorce días, Dante se encontraba bastante frustrado, pues todos sus intentos de apaciguar las cosas habían sido olímpicamente ignorados, ni bromas, disculpas o intentos de hablar fueron tomados en cuenta, y para esas alturas el mayor se encontraba totalmente desconcertado.

¿Por qué Nero se encontraba tan molesto? ¿Qué demonios había de notable en ese absurdo anillo?, después de todas las teorías que el hijo de Sparda había pensado respecto a eso, llegó a la conclusión de que ese anillo seguramente era algún regalo, más específicamente del antiguo amor del dueño de Red Queen, aquella chica llamada Kyrie. Tal pensamiento hacía que Dante se sintiera inconforme... Kyrie no era una mala chica en realidad, ciertamente, hasta donde él sabía, era demasiado buena -habría que proponerla como un santo-, pero el hecho de haber significado algo tan "especial" en el pasado de su amante era lo que ocasionaba aquella insignificante molestia en él.

Y especialmente hoy no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa irracional situación. Así que sin dudar, Dante se encaminó hacia la armería que tenían montada en uno de los pisos superiores -cosas como esas eran las ventajas de adueñarse de todo un edificio-, porque sabía de antemano que encontraría allí a Nero, pues el joven cazador tenía la costumbre de pasar al menos una hora en dicho lugar, que contaba convenientemente con el espacio suficiente para entrenar sin complicaciones.

Ciertamente no se equivocó, pues apenas puso un pie en la enorme habitación, sus ojos se desplazaron encontrando la figura del antiguo miembro de la Orden de la Espada.

Nero se encontraba en medio del salón, con la gabardina olvidada en alguna parte y sosteniendo en ese momento un par de espadas, una roja y otra azul. Dante las conocía muy bien, pues eran los parlanchines Agni y Rudra, que con la llegada del otro ojiazul habían hecho fiesta, porque Nero no les tenía prohibido hablar -y ciertamente, desde hacía mucho que tuvieron que permanecer en silencio-.

Era muy claro que el estar enojado con Dante no le impedía a Nero seguir utilizando sus armas, aunque fuese únicamente para practicar.

- Hey, kid -con dos simples palabras se anunció, aunque no lo necesitaba siquiera- ¿Divirtiéndote solo?

Nero dio dos hábiles sablazos más en sincronía, antes de detenerse por completo. Girando hacia Dante pero sin molestarse a mirarlo, mientras avanzaba a lo largo de la habitación, hasta llegar a la pared de donde había tomado las dos espadas, volviéndolas a colocar en su lugar.

- Oh, vamos -bufó- Francamente ya me cansé de tu actitud de virgen ofendida... ni siquiera cuando realmente eras virgen te comportabas así.

Con semejante comentario, el mayor estaba completamente seguro que obtendría como mínimo una mirada iracunda y quizás alguna que otra amenaza de muerte, pero contrariamente a eso, no obtuvo ninguna miserable reacción y eso era lo único que necesitaba para realmente molestarse y actuar todo lo drástico que se podía.

Así que sin dudar y haciendo uso de toda la habilidad que los años y años de vida le dieron, Dante se deslizó a una velocidad digna de total mención y en menos de un parpadeo acorraló al otro contra la pared, presionándolo de ambos hombros aunque dejándole la total libertad de usar las manos. Pese a ello -y en contra de todo pronóstico posible- Nero no hizo el menor intento de liberarse y en cambio, fijó con fiereza sus ojos azules en los ajenos, dejando ver en su rostro un rictus de rencor imposible de confundir.

- Ya te dije que lo siento -gruñó Dante con bastante inconformidad- Realmente no era mi intención.

Nero torció la boca, sintiéndose increíblemente tentado de responderle algunas cosas muy poco amables, sin embargo, prefirió callar, ya lo había estado haciendo durante un par de semanas así que sencillamente tragarse sus reproches un tanto más no debería de costarle tanto.

- Quita tus manos -ordenó el menor- Y sí puedes, también hazme el favor de irte al infierno junto con la siguiente aberración con la que nos topemos.

Dante casi pudo haber dado un gritillo de alegría, pero es que, vamos ¡Era el primer comentario-ofensa que le hacía en todos esos días!

- No hay porque seguir enojado -siguió el mayor, confiándose de su "buena" suerte- Sí nos ponemos a pensarlo bien, de verdad te estas comportando como un niño ¡Y después te quejas de por qué te trato así!

- ¡Ése es el problema! -rugió, mandando finalmente al diablo la paciencia que había mantenido tan estoicamente- ¡Sí no me trataras como un niño nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Tú eres el que debería madurar!

- Es una tontería que estés tan molesto por una baratija de bazar.

Los ojos claros de Nero se abrieron con sorpresa durante algunos instantes, pero después se entrecerraron con la misma frialdad con la cual miraría a un enemigo que estuviera a punto de matar. Y sin que Dante pudiese evitarlo, Nero movió ágilmente su mano izquierda, tomando su pistola y llevándola rápidamente a la frente del otro, haciendo esta vez lo que nunca antes, disparando sin titubear.

Por la fuerza del impacto, la cabeza plateada del hijo de Sparda se hizo bruscamente hacia atrás, al tiempo que soltaba al menor.

- Era lo único que tenía de mi procedencia -siseó el más joven con un tinte de resentimiento- Y estúpidamente me gusta pensar que perteneció a mi madre, tal vez a mi padre o a algún hermano... incluso que pudo habérsele caído al pobre infeliz que me encontró tirado en la calle y fue a dejarme al orfanato ¡No importa sí no sabía de quién era! ¡Ese anillo era algo de mi pasado!, ¡Era importante para mí! Más de lo que tú vas a entender.

Resintiendo apenas el disparo doble, Dante enderezó la cabeza doblándola hacia los dos lados, haciendo crujir su cuello con esa acción. Se llevó la mano derecha hacia la frente, que escurría de sangre en las dos superficiales heridas.

Sin ningún arrepentimiento por lo hecho, Nero se encaminó hacia la salida.

- No espero que lo comprendas, porque no puedes.

Fue la última frase dicha por Nero antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación. Dante entonces se quedó solo, limpiándose el líquido carmesí con el dorso de la mano, dejando que sus ojos se fijaran en la puerta ya cerrada de la sala.

Inesperadamente, aquella situación era más seria de lo que supuso.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Luego de darse una ducha y vagabundear un poco por el despacho oficial del negocio, el dueño de Rebellion se decidió finalmente a tomar asiento sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero que se encontraban adornando el lugar. Con un aire distraído, colocó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo y cruzó perezosamente una pierna sobre otra.

Las palabras de Nero durante su adorable último encuentro aun flotaban en su cabeza. Así que después de todo, el asunto nada tenía que ver con la adorable niñita Kyrie. Eso en parte era bueno, lo malo es que las cosas se trataban de algo más "grave".

Resultaba ser que Dante no se equivocaba y Nero era más... _susceptible_ de lo cual el mismo antiguo Caballero estaba dispuesto -o quizás jamás lo estaría- a admitir. Eso resultaba ser algo "lindo". Ya que bajo aquel muchacho que salía a matar monstruos sin parpadear, que ver sangre le daba sueño y que demostraba una audacia casi insensata en cada misión, había también algo de _fragilidad_, sí se le podía llamar de esa forma.

Con un movimiento perezoso, el peliplata se llevó una mano al cuello, pasándola bajo la ropa hasta que sus dedos parecieron encontrar lo que buscaban. Un movimiento más y esta vez fue sacando una gruesa cadena plateada, de la cual finalmente colgaba una hermosa joya de un solido color escarlata, empotrada en una base de mental idéntico al de cadena. La deslizó entre sus dedos, fijando sus ojos en el bello brillo que la luz le daba al tallado que tenía el cristal. Dante sabía perfectamente que en su habitación, guardada en una caja con sumo cuidado, se encontraba otra gema idéntica a esa, cuyo dueño original no había sido él, pero que penosamente por cosas de la vida, llegó a sus manos al mismo tiempo que se enteró del destino final de la persona a la que perteneció.

Eso sin duda era un sentimentalismo que Dante debía de aceptar, pues siempre que salía, se aseguraba de que el collar de su hermano se encontrara completamente resguardado, y en ocasiones, cuando Trish o Lady no estaban disponibles, no le quedaba más remedio que llevarlo consigo... no es que no confiase en Matier o Lucia, pero sinceramente, prefería a las otras dos mujeres más allegadas a él y que parecían un poco -pero solo un poquito- más eficientes. Además, tampoco se separaba de su propia gema, pues era un regalo de su fallecida madre.

Abruptamente, los ojos azulinos del cazador se abrieron completamente de la impresión, mientras que se enderezaba en el sillón, mirando todavía la piedra entre sus dedos.

Si acertaba con su suposición, claramente Nero tenía una forma similar de pensar y seguramente es por ello que decidió llevar consigo aquel anillo, ya que pudiera ser que no había encontrado mejor solución para cerciorarse de su seguridad.

¡Y el chico decía que no podía comprenderlo!

Por favor, sí era claro que ambos incluso eran un par de idiotas sensibleros que se aferraban a las pocas cosas que tenían de su pasado. Era en momentos como esos -cuando encontraba semejanzas parecidas a esa- que Dante se preguntaba si Nero y él no estaban realmente emparentados de alguna forma y resultaban ser familiares -como Lady insistía-, y de ser así ¿No estaría entonces cometiendo alguna especie de incesto?, oh ¡Al infierno! No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas cuando ahora realmente entendía que debía hacer algo mejor que pedir una disculpa.

¿Pero que cosa podría hacer para reparar lo sucedido?

Ante tal cuestión, no pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio, mientras volvía a mirar la perfecta joya que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Y entonces, sus cejas se elevaron al mismo tiempo que una idea acudía a su mente.

**Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø Đą****ŋ****ťexŊĕŗø **

Recostado plácidamente en su cama, Nero se hallaba a oscuras, aunque se podría decir que era de forma relativa, pues su brazo derecho desprendía el suficiente fulgor como para mirar claramente lo que estaba alrededor de él, así que técnicamente era como llevar una linterna eterna. Lo levantó en el aire, abriendo sus dedos y observando con algo de fascinación -que todavía perduraba, pese al tiempo- cada una de las formas peculiares de su mano, girándola y enfocándose en la palma azulada y casi etérea.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con facilidad, pues no se encontraba cerrada con algún tipo de seguro ya que lo consideró, aunque al ver la figura de Dante asomarse por ella, le hizo arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho.

Dante parecía bastante calmado y la expresión de su rostro era bastante seria lo cual era ya extraño. El dueño de Blue Rose se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, mirándolo con total desacuerdo, pero obviamente tan poca cosa no bastó para que él se decidiera a irse por donde llegó, contrariamente a eso, salvó toda la distancia que lo separaba del otro cazador, tomándose la total libertad de sentarse en el otro extremo de la cama provocando que Nero hiciera el amado de levantarse.

- Tranquilo, kid -dijo bonachonamente- Vengo en son de paz.

Naturalmente, Nero se puso de pie con una mueca amenazadora adornando sus facciones.

- Vete -fue la concisa palabra que salió de su boca- Y ahora.

- ¡Hey! Para empezar, el negocio y el edificio son míos.

- ¿Qué parte de: "ahora" te faltó entender?

- Vale, vale -se encogió de hombros- Pero el que debería de estar de mal humor soy yo ¡Me disparaste en la cabeza! Y francamente, creo que eso no es sano, deberían dejar de hacerlo, igual que clavarme espadas a medio cuerpo, eso tampoco debe ser sano.

El menor únicamente entrecerró los ojos, dejando ver que poco le importaban sus palabras o el trasfondo de ellas.

Pasmosamente, Dante también se levantó pero en lugar de ir hacia la puerta, se acercó aun más al otro haciendo que Nero retrocediese mostrando en su mirada la clara advertencia de que se encontraba a punto de atacar de ser necesario, sin embargo, con movimientos bastantes simples, el mayor logró esquivar su línea de defensa básica y le pasó ambas manos por sobre la cabeza. Nero entonces se libró de él poniendo algunos metros de por medio, abriendo la boca y estando dispuesto a soltarle alguna cosa de su vasto léxico, mas, notó entonces un peso inusual sobre su cuello e irremediablemente bajó la vista, topándose con algo inesperado. Allí, colgando de una cadena bruñida se encontraba un vistoso joyel color rojo fino y brillante.

El antiguo miembro de la Orden frunció el ceño, tomando entre sus dedos demoniacos dicha gema.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -preguntó apenas-.

- No eres el único al que le gustan las baratijas de bazar -dijo Dante, acercándose a paso cauteloso- Así que me parece justo que reemplace la que perdí con otra.

- ¿Qué? -levantó rápidamente la vista hacia él-.

Dante dudó seriamente en si debía o no aclarar un poco las cosas, pero al observar la expresión contrariada en el más joven, supo que al menos un par de palabras podrían ayudar a la situación.

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños -dijo finalmente, aunque no convencido del todo- De mi madre -agregó- Así que supongo que puedo pedirte que lo cuides un poco.

La mueca que apareció en el rostro del menor era un poema de gran extensión, y sólo por verla definitivamente había valido la pena el sincerarse y caer en un poco de cursilería de novela.

Nero entonces pareció reaccionar y automáticamente llevó las dos manos al cuello con la intención de quitarse el objeto recientemente colocado, pero la mano que se posó sobre su nuca paró todas sus acciones. Elevando sus ojos estos chocaron con aquellos azules como los que él tenía y que conocía tan bien, antes de que otros labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Realmente -de verdad, lo juraba- Nero quiso deshacer aquel contacto y mandar muy, muy lejos al portador de Ebony e Ivory... sin embargo, no pudo. No sabía si era por la falta de ese tipo de contacto -que a la fuerza de la costumbre se volvió cotidiano-, o porque aparentemente Dante acababa de darle -aunque fuese impulsado por la culpa- algo que tenía algún tipo de valía para él. El caso es que al final, sencillamente no pudo romper aquel beso y en cambio, terminó cerrando los ojos casi al mismo tiempo en que cedía a entreabrir los labios permitiendo que los del otro embonaran mejor con los suyos y que además, dio acceso a la cálida lengua de Dante. Un placentero escalofrió recorrió al menor, odiándose por haberse hecho afín a semejante situación y convertirla en una parte obligatoria de su convivencia con el otro hombre... pero era comprensible ¿No es así?, después de todo y aunque deseara matarlo con bastante frecuencia, había acabado enamorándose de él -por motivos que de vez en cuando aun se preguntaba-.

Y justo cuando su lengua se enredó con la de Dante, acariciando aunque también demandando, el mayor supo que aquella "pelea" ya la tenía ganada. Al separarse apenas por unos centímetros, Dante luchó por impedir que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se esbozara en sus labios y afortunadamente, lo logró.

- Eres el más grande idiota que conozco -fue lo primero que dijo Nero, arrugando apenas las cejas- Y deberías morirte.

- Yo también te quiero, kid.

Antes de que Nero pudiese decir alguna cosa más, el dueño de Rebellion volvió a besarlo, hundiendo su lengua con más decisión y recorriendo cuanto rincón pudo como si deseara impregnar su propio sabor en ella.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, permanecieron algunos segundos en silencio mirando a cualquier parte menos al contrario, hasta que finalmente Nero suspiró con algo semejante a la resignación.

Odiaba admitirlo -aunque fuese solamente para sí mismo-, pero Dante había conseguido disipar la furia que había tenido sobre él durante dos largas semanas, con una simple acción tan ridícula como esa, pero dentro de todo, tal vez era el significado de todo ello lo que en realidad había conseguido tal "magia". Aunque, magia o no, y a pesar de que su molestia se hubiese disipado como humo en el aire, las cosas no podían quedarse así.

- Ya no importa -dijo neutralmente- No necesito esto -y seguidamente tomó el collar con la intención de sacárselo- Así que toma y...

- No -cortó al instante Dante- Es tuyo -dijo con cierto tono despreocupado- Quiero que te lo quedes, puedes tomarlo como algo que te recuerde a tu presente o que sé yo... invéntate lo más te guste.

En cualquier otra situación, ex-Caballero Santo seguramente ignoraría esas palabras y le regresaría semejante joya al otro cazador. Sin embargo, pudiera ser que sintiera aun el peso de haber perdido aquel sencillo anillo, que lo había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón y al cual le había tomado un aprecio increíble, sintiendo que era lo único que podía atarlo a una familia imaginaria que nunca conoció. Apaciguando un poco el dolor del abandono en su sombría infancia, dándole el consuelo de que en un principio no se había encontrado solo.

El anillo era irremplazable, por todo lo que llegó a significar... sin embargo, Dante le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de crear nuevos sentimientos alrededor de otro objeto, ya que la importancia de todo eso radicaba en que ciertamente, ahora podía aferrarse a su presente... donde si bien el _dolor_ era parte de su vida diaria, no lo era de la misma forma que en el pasado. Ya no existía soledad que dolía.

Justo entonces una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nero, y su rostro reflejó esa serenidad absoluta que parecía ser tan difícil de apreciar comúnmente en él.

- ¿Lo que más me guste, he? -preguntó a nadie en especial- De acuerdo... pero ¿Voy a quedármelo o es un préstamo? Aun tengo la espada de tu hermano.

Dante sonrió apenas, alargando la mano y pasándola entre los cabellos plateados del otro, desordenándolos de aquella forma que hacía que a Nero se le crisparan los nervios, por eso fue completamente normal que recibiese un manotazo instantáneamente por parte del menor.

- La espada de mi hermano y el amuleto de mi madre... comienzo a pensar que tienes más cosas de mi familia que yo -chasqueó la lengua- Tal vez a la siguiente rabieta consigas la espada de mi padre.

El menor lo miró unos segundos con aire crítico, antes de encogerse sencillamente de hombros.

- Mientras no me des tu espada, eso sí es una baratija.

Dante rió ante el comentario, reconociendo que definitivamente las cosas entre ellos habían regresado a su cause rutinario, lo cual era todo un alivio.

- Así que... - Dante dejó un tanto la frase al aire-.

Nero entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo perfectamente la sonrisa ladina que se hallaba en los labios del hijo de Sparda.

- ¿Qué te parece una inolvidable y larga sesión de sexo salvaje? ¡Han sido dos semanas!

Claro, no podía ser tan perfecto todo.

Con un bufido, Nero se dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar directamente a la puerta.

- Por un momento casi pensé que habías cambiado, madurado o alguna idiotez de esas -comentó el dueño de Red Queen- No es raro que me haya equivocado.

Dante ya pensaba que seguramente este era el momento en el cual el más joven lo echaba de su habitación.

- Oh, vamos, el sexo es bastante bueno, nadie debería caer en la abstinencia, menos nosotros ¡Es antinatural! -se defendió sabiamente-.

Nero volvió a bufar dejando en claro que sí, efectivamente el destino de Dante debía de ser el de esfumarse de aquel lugar, pero inesperadamente, una sonrisa llena de reto apareció en sus labios.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón -asintió apenas, aproximándose al lugar donde se encontraba colgada su gabardina, tomándola para proceder a ponérsela- Hasta suena a algo que me gustaría hacer... sí es que tus viejos huesos te permiten alcanzarme.

Rápidamente, Nero tomó sus armas que se encontraban en una mesa cercana y seguidamente, se abalanzó como un bólido hacia la puerta saliendo como si su propia alma dependiese de ello, y avanzando hacia la primera ventana que encontró, arrojándose de forma casi suicida y cayendo firmemente en el pavimento de la calle. Aun así, no se detuvo y mientras se ajustaba la espada y guardaba a Blue Rose, se permitió sonreír de la misma forma en la que lo hacía cuando era niño y acababa de cometer alguna maldad.

Luego de cien metros de correr, se dio cuenta que finalmente el otro cazador se había unido al juego... y es que un pequeño juego de vez en cuando no le caía mal a nadie ¿Qué no?

Así, mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad a la que se movía, pudo ver la piedra rojiza que iba de su cuello, balanceándose y golpeando su pecho al ritmo de su carrera. Y sonrió una vez más, porque aunque Dante fuese la pareja más irritante e irreverente seguramente de todo el continente, aun así, por algo debía de ser que Nero acabó enamorándose de él.

Demonios, humanos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Sí los demonios pueden llorar, también pueden amar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

... ¿Y ahora esto qué o qué? Bueno, será que estoy tremendamente feliz de poder volver a jugar Devil May Cry 4, porque finalmente Microsoft nos regresó el X-Box que mandamos a arreglar (ya saben, aparecieron las temibles luces rojas 9.9). Y bueno, me encanta DMC, amo escribir y babeo por el yaoi, así que supongo que no pude expresar de mejor forma mi alegría salvo con esta chorrada XD no estoy del todo convencida con las personalidades que les puse a Nero y a Dante, pero soy una rompe-canons de profesión, así supongo que no hay problema, jajaja.

En fin, a todo aquel que lea esto ¡Se le agradece de corazón!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Un fracaso en el amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos.__..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
